


Sparrows circle back

by followtheswallow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, angst if you squint, i'm not soft you're soft who am i kidding we're all soft, poem, soft, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followtheswallow/pseuds/followtheswallow
Summary: A little Geraskier poem.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sparrows circle back

Kiss me under the stars  
For I want their eternal glimmer and gleam to bear witness of us.  
Feel the softness of my skin  
And let me feel the roughness of yours.

Embrace me in the rain  
Let me be one with each and every droplet in your hair,  
On your face, clinging to your eyelashes  
Like little sparkling stars of our own.

Hold my hand in the storm  
Be it a thunderstorm outside or the one in my head  
You know they’re just as bad sometimes.

Of course you know, for you have been my lighthouse every time  
Calling me home, burning bright  
And I’ll have you know  
Here, under the Winter sky  
That I will always hear your call.

This little sparrow shall always circle back.

And I know I wept the last time you saw me  
I tried my best to hide my face in the crook of your neck  
But you knew.  
Just like you always do.

Your fingers in my hair, like brands, little fires in their wake  
Your steady breathing, the low thrum of your voice  
I’d never had anything this gentle.  
…And to think they call you a monster.

Just goes to show they don’t understand a thing.  
I wish I could tell them. I can’t.

But let me swear

Under this Summer sky

That I am yours

And you are eternally mine.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Geraskier poem I wrote because I love these two and I'm so bloody happy this ship is now more popular thanks to the new show. It's been lonely for far too long. 
> 
> Come listen to me yell about various fandoms on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftInstability) xxx


End file.
